Masks for the Broken
by Homra-kun
Summary: When times are tough, it's important to know there's someone out there struggling like you. Befriend them, trust them, and maybe even come to love them. (( Dedicated to my bestie, Marissa! 3 Thanks so much for helping me out, my wittle nepeta ;w; Rated M for Adult content ))


(( A.N.: Yay! My second story here on Fanfiction! Some of you probably saw that I had named this "Magnetic" before, but I decided to go with "Masks for the Broken" since I felt it would fit the plot much better.

Once you're done reading this chapter, I have a question that I'd like you to answer in the review section: Have you ever lost something near and dear to you? If so, express to me how it felt losing said thing? ^-^ I feel I would really enjoy connecting with my fellow readers and/or writers by posing a question for every other chapter. Don't feel obliged to answer if it's a sensitive topic for some of you, but I'd really like to hear your experiences. Thanks everyone, please enjoy this chapter! Again, I strongly appreciate constructive criticism. ))

_dATE: dECEMBER 22,,, i THINK_

_dEAR __DIARY__ JOURNAL, i GUESS:_

_ tO BE, UH, PERFECTLY HONEST,,, i'M REALLY SCARED, eVER SINCE THE ACCIDENT, NOTHING'S BEEN THE SAME, i GUESS I SHOULD START WITH, uH, MY STORY,,,_

_ i'M, uH, TAVROS NITRAM,,, tHE BIGGEST DISAPPOINTMENT YOU'LL EVER SEE IN YOUR LIFE, i GUESS YOU COULD SAY I'VE ALWAYS BEEN A GENERALLY HAPPY GUY, i GOT NO, uH, COMPLAINTS OR ANYTHING, mY LIFE IS PRETTY OK BUT I'D BE LYING IF I SAID I WAS HAPPY WITH THE WORLD, i HAD GOOD FRIENDS, a LOVING FAMILY, bUT I STILL HAVE TINKERBULL, mY PRECIOUS LUSUS (mY PARENTS SOMTIMES TELL ME I'M TOO OLD FOR AN IMAGINARY FRIEND,,, bUT HE'S REAL,,, i SWEAR!), i GUESS YOU COULD SAY THINGS BEGAN TO CHANGE WHEN I MET VRISKA SERKET, uH, I HONESTLY DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED,,, sOMETIMES, i REALLY DO REGRET MEETING HER, wE WERE SO CLOSE,,, mE AND HER WOULD, uH, uSE TO PLAY SGRUB TOGETHER AND GET ALONG REALLY GREAT,,, _

_ i KNOW SHE PUSHED ME DOWN,,, i JUST, uH, kNOW IT,,, aLL I REMEMBER IS TURNING AWAY FROM HER FOR JUST A SECOND, aND THEN FALLING DOWN A JAGGED CLIF WITHOUT A CLEAR CAUSE, bUT FOR SURE IT WAS HER FAULT,,, uH, BUT THEN AGAIN, i DON'T REALLY KNOW FOR SURE,,, _

_ iT TOOK ABOUT THREE MONTHS OF REHABILITATION BUT EVEN THEN I'M STILL STUCK IN THIS WHEELCHAIR FOR LIFE,,, mY FRIENDS HAVE ABANDONED ME, tELLING ME I'M TOO DEPRESSING TO BE AROUND,,, mY PARENTS THINK I'M, uH, USELESS, i EVEN HAVE MORE BULLIES AT SCHOOL BECAUSE I'M DISABLED,,, aT LEAST TINKERBULL DOESN'T THINK I'M A STUPID CRIPPLE,,, bUT I'VE BEEN HAVING DOUBTS,,, mAYBE I REALLY AM A NO GOOD HANDICAP, wHEN I LOOK IN THE MIRROR, aLL I WANT TO DO IS TO, uH, CRY,_

_ mOM AND DAD ARE SENDING ME AWAY LATER TONIGHT TO A NEW BOARDING SCHOOL CALLED ST. HUSSIE HIGHSCHOOL,,, aND I KNOW WHY, sEEING ME IN A WHEELCHAIR JUST MAKES THEM FEEL SICK, aND THEY JUST WANT OT GET RID OF ME,,, i FEEL LIKE A NUISANCE,,, wOULD EVERYONE BE BETTER OFF IF I WERE DEAD?_

_tAVROS nITRAM_

Closing the journal cover as quickly as he could, Tavros held his hand over its purple, leathery cover and remained still to the surroundings of his empty room. Several suitcases covered the space on his bed, filled with all the things necessary for a typical day such as clothes, items of personal hygiene, and other possessions such as posters, photos, figurines, and games to play. And packed away in that mess, his academic belongings for the brand new school he'd begin to attend. St. Hussie Highschool, to be precise. Other than that seemingly exciting sight, there wasn't much else left in Tavros's now dingy and somewhat empty room. The grey shadows mingled sinisterly, moving from the dark trees outside his window that danced stiffly to the careless, ghostly wind. Howling infinitely, the wind almost seemed to be mocking Tavros's heartbreak without any restraints.

Sitting at his desk in perfect silence, one could hardly tell if even his mere heart was beating anymore. Tavros's honey-colored eyes, the once most beautiful feature about the sixteen year-old, were now dulled and lifeless as though a cloudy dustbowl raged over his uniquely colored iris to mimic his inner-most feelings. And for an achingly long moment, life seemed to have lost all its luster and happiness. Sure, his self-esteem was about as strong as a house of cards, but the sudden wave of depression that endlessly washed over him was enough to scare Tavros to death. The very last thing he intended to do was to loathe life, the gift he had been given so graciously by the generous heavens above. But in the same sense, he'd done nothing wrong to receive such misfortune. Who was he to deserve such a fate, was he truly destined to lose one of the most essential limbs to the human body… Talk about not knowing what you have until it's really _gone_. As though the hushed moment was on cue, all that could be heard in a matter of nanoseconds was the heart wrenching sounds of Tavros's anguished tears hit the tough surface of his newly bought journal.

'Plip... Plip Plip... Plip'

His thoughts, jumbled with negative emotions, acted like a merciless anchor that dragged him down further and further into the depths of despair and loss. Just three months ago he could remember himself running with his perfectly normal legs, feeling the crisp wind tickle his cheeks and lift his light spirits off the ground. But _never_ again would he feel the blissful joy of standing strong, sprinting freely, and walking relaxingly. As quickly as he was given such a present, it was all taken away from him in a blink of an eye. Holding in his rising cries as best he could, the miserable teen slowly averted his blank stare from the purple cover of his journal down to where his feeble legs rested against the wheelchair he sat in. Feeling twisted to his very core upon witnessing the sad sight, Tavros ran a rough hand through his wild mohawk and allowed every bit of his broken emotions to come rushing out like an uncontrollable flood.

The despondency, despair, sorrow, forlorness, woefulness, and disheartenment. His squeaky and tame cries enveloped in the most pained emotions possible. His expressive noises sounding like a startled newborn, screaming for the nurturing care of its mother. Where was his soothing lullaby when he needed it the most? Where was his 'everything will be ok' kiss on the cheek? Not a soul was by his side, not even a morsel of solace. The utter loneliness he felt tasted bitter in his mouth, lacking zest in every way possible. Covering his face with quavering hands, Tavros choked helplessly on his whimpers and felt every edge of darkness close onto him like collapsing walls. But despite the moment, a small voice nagged at the back of his head as though it were a useless attempt at a wake-up call.

'_Oh, Tavros! Look at yourself! You're a wreck, a disaster, in shambles! Pull yourself together! It's not the end of the world, right?!'_

And to think, the first words of encouragement he'd hear would come from his own consciousness. But he was desperate to escape the deep grave of woe that he'd dug himself, and would try anything to achieve this goal. Finding the small sliver of courage to tear his hands away from his tear stained face, Tavros sniffled and grasped the hems of his black shirt to wipe away his tangible sorrows. Turning his head slowly, Tavros's murky amber eyes locked on sight with his full length mirror that hung in a corner on his wall. Staring at the boy that stared back from the reflection, he could honestly admit to saying he looked stupid when he was sad. Tears never really suited his face well, in his own opinion. As though his troubles were becoming filtered gradually, he discovered his hidden smile behind the unfamiliar sadness and eventually let out a chuckle through curved lips. His wan cheeks grew rosy with a growing blush and the dark cloud that covered the light in his eyes rolled over to make way for the light of day. Tavros wasn't exactly sure what made him find joy in seeing his reflection, but perhaps this time his reflection no longer looked demented or ragged. All he saw was himself that had that same old smile, giggle, and shyness that truly defined Tavros. This was who he was... How could a mere disability change that?

"H-heh... Haha! I-I'm still, uh, Tavros Nitram! L-Legs or no legs... I'll a-always be me..." He sighed dreamily, finding himself eagerly rolling towards the mirror till he sat face to face with himself. Through gaps of the blueish black clouds above, rays of moonlight poured through and shined gloriously to illuminate Tavros's room. The moon, itself, almost seemed to be blessing him for finally obtaining the one thing he'd been lacking for much too long: Hope. Lifting a delicate hand, Tavros placed it easily over the mirror and touched the hand of the reflection, "... I-I'm gonna go to, uh, St. Hussie Highschool... And s-start all over again! I won't be afraid anymore! I-I'll, uh, make new friends! Yeah... I shouldn't let a, uh, wheelchair stop me from l-living... Silly m-me!" He murmured to himself, raising a brow and pushing his bottom lip out in a fake pout, "H-Hey! Would you stop, uh, copying me...? Heheh..." He scolded jokingly at his reflection, wondering in the far reaches of his mind if he had also hit himself on the head during the nasty fall. His audible laugh, ringing like clear silver bells, was plenty enough to put his well-being at full ease. The world seemed somewhat rounder, and life in his eyes wasn't that bad after all...

"U-Uh, Oh no!" Tavros cried after having a quick glance at his clock on the wall, "Eight o'clock... I should, uh, probably get s-some rest... I have a _long_ trip ahead of me..." He fretted, clutching the wheels of his wheelchair and turning to roll himself to the edge of his bed. Figuring that he'd merely push all his belongings off his bed and onto the ground, Tavros gulped as he took a long look at the gap between his chair and the bed. _Every _night, the same problem always reoccurred and haunted him _every_ time he wanted to lie down on his bed. How the scallops could he make that large transition from chair to bed? Locking his wheels in place to prevent him from being pushed back... like _last_ time, Tavros gritted his teeth slightly and whispered, "B-Be... brave... I can, uh, do it!" He insisted strongly, counting down before making the push.

1... 2... 5-? Uh... 24... 69... **3!**

Forcing himself to thrust forward, Tavros hit the side of the bed with his gut and violently felt the wind become knocked right out of him... Aw, nuts... Hitting the laminated ground without any sort of cushioning, Tavros squealed at the brief stab of pain and groaned as the uncomfortable shockwaves ran all along his back. Opening his shut eyes from trying to endure the horrid sensation, Tavros no longer had the energy or the spirit to lift himself up. And with the light of the moon hitting the bed on the other side, the shadow of the bed loomed over Tavros threateningly. Trying to shove back his fear of the dark, Tavros curled his body up and pulled his limp legs so that they were somewhat closer into his small chest, "I g-guess this isn't... that bad." He lied, shaking his head at his useless attempt to comfort himself. He knew his uncaring parents couldn't possibly hear him, and it wasn't like they'd bought him a Life Alert or anything just in case. Because, you know, who care what happens to your only son right?

In spite of the negative turn of events, Tavros hardly wavered in his positive attitude. Tomorrow morning, he'd definitely look forward to taking his first steps into St. Hussie Highschool and possibly meeting his roommate too! Holding his smile near and dear, Tavros's eyelids slowly, but surely, began to flutter closed as he fell for the trance of sleep. Laying still under the umbrella of gloom besides the rising and falling of his chest, his dreams were no longer filled with images of Vriska's blood-red, malicious eyes...

But of a light that promised an eternal paradise.


End file.
